Silver Lining
by Tempting Insanity
Summary: Light Yagami is completely on his own. He has no choice; he needs money and knows a fast way to get it. But what happens when a mysterious, eccentric man intervenes? The last thing either of them wanted, is what. LxLight, yaoi, rated M. :


**Author's Note: Not sure where this came from, so don't ask…lol.**

**Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 1. Burnin' Hot**

_Suck it up, Light. You get paid for this shit._

The young brunette had always been used to being in the spotlight; his dazzling good looks and impressive academic achievements had always ensured this. But now, with red lights and mist surrounding him as he twisted lewdly around a silver pole for some _bastard _to get off on, he felt _dirty_. Light Yagami, always composed, polite, and above all _prideful_, was currently so humiliatingly selling himself for money. He loathed it, God knew he did, but he needed food and shelter and money most definitely did not grow on trees. He wanted nothing more than to be back to the ways things were nearly two months ago, but that wasn't reality. He and Sayu had no parents anymore, one dead, and one as good as gone, and now he had to resume both their roles for the sake of what was left of his family.

None of the other jobs had cut it. With his father dead and his mother gone blind, he hadn't been making enough to pay the bills, provide food, and take care of anything Sayu and he needed for school. It came to the point where they were choosing between meals or electricity, and that was when Light knew he had to do something, anything to help them survive.

The thought had first come into his mind when he'd heard a few boys in his English class talking about how a friend of theirs had went to a strip club that weekend and left nearly broke; how the pretty ones always milked their 'clients' dry. The brunette had immediately shoved the idea away. He wasn't that desperate; he would never stoop so _low_. Yet here he was now, using his admittedly gorgeous body to support his family. He had no other choice anymore. No, his mother and sister didn't know, and he wasn't going to be telling them; he didn't plan on adding anything else to the mix of negative things invading his household on a daily basis.

A loud _buzz_ sounded, signaling the end of his current client's time, and he couldn't help but sit down on the small runway of the private booth to catch his breath as soon as the man placed the money in his hand and left. He was quite tired, having done this for a few hours already, and was hoping that his night wouldn't be such a long one. But he was kidding himself. Ever since he started working there he'd gained more customers than any of the other boys, and had never been let off early due to business being slow since it was always booming. _Love Note _was the most popular gay strip bar by far, only accepting the most beautiful and talented boys. Light hadn't known this when he walked in looking for a job, but not just anyone got hired; the owner usually recruited boys that he deemed attractive enough.

"Kira, you've got another customer. I'm sending him in," the owner, Mikami Teru called.

"Alright."

He took one last large breath as he quickly put on the school girl outfit that he'd just effectively stripped minutes before, putting himself on auto-pilot once again. Having a stage name helped him disconnect, forget who he was and be someone else; so when he left, it felt like _Light Yagami _hadn't done anything, however, _Kira _had been working his ass off all night doing something he hated.

He didn't immediately look at the man who walked in, taking a moment to gather himself, to let his body get attuned to the music that was just starting. Drums filled the room, followed by an acoustic guitar, and then the lyrics started in a heavy whisper just as the door closed.

_**Can you feel it coming down? Comes down harder, harder…comes down faster, faster…you're burnin hot~!**_

Light was hardly there anymore. Kira had taken over like he was becoming used to, and he was suddenly moving to the music. His body moving sensually despite how tired and hot he felt, ironic with the lyrics of the song. His body was slightly shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, but he kept moving.

**_You got my temperature rising like el nin-yo!_ _You got my temperature rising like el nin-yo!_**

He knew the song well, so he used that to his advantage. He tried to look like he couldn't stand the heat, breathing heavily as his hips, clad in a short black skirt, swayed to the beat. His hair flipped and he sent the man a lustful look as he danced, mildly surprised at how attractive the man was now that he actually focused on him. Disheveled black hair, pale porcelain skin, slender limbs.

_**Can you feel the fire in my eyes? What my lips desire can't be denied. I can take you to a place where the sun don't shine, oh, I'll melt your mind~!**_

He mouthed the words easily, his shoulder starting to show as he pulled at his clothes like they just _had _to come off. He wasn't quite sure if his always irresistible charm was working on this guy though since his expression was apathetic, and he couldn't tell if the man was…_excited _either since his jeans were so baggy and he had his knees up to his chest. He shrugged it off and continued anyway, his sheer shirt, which was sticking to his skin by now, coming off with a seemingly effortless flick of his wrist to reveal his lightly toned chest.

_**You could say I'm old fashioned…but when the circuit snaps, my temperature rises…I'm all consumed by passion!**_

He was suddenly on his knees as he bit his lip, thighs touching the smooth floor as his legs spread so his palms could lay flat against the floor in front of him. He tried to look shy but needy, that seemed to go well with his whole school girl getup. He rolled onto his back, arms coming up over his head and his fingers dragging against the floor as his chest heaved, which actually wasn't an act because the oxygen didn't seem to be getting to his lungs fast enough. He then rolled onto his chest, shivering as his nipples met the cold floor of the runway. He crawled like a cat towards the man as the chorus started, his eyes predatory; he found that wasn't so hard to fake since as even with the dim lights he could see that the man before him wasn't ugly in the least.

_**I need rain, rain, rain, I'm burnin up in here! This drought's 'bout to disappear! I need rain, rain, rain, I'm burnin up in here! Ready or not, open up and let it rain~**_

He popped the small clasp on his black skirt, fingers catching it at the waist and pulling it down slowly, revealing smooth hip bones to the man before him. He closed his eyes as his pink panties came into sight, turning his face slightly to portray a more self-conscious, virginal look; the expression was rather honest as he actually _was_ a virgin.

The skirt finally off completely, his fingers unexpectedly, albeit excitedly, hooked onto the waistband of the last article of clothing he was wearing. He had never stripped completely naked before. He had always thought of that as his limit, and since the owner told all the boys they weren't obligated to do so, he never did. But his fingers seemed to be itching to pull them off regardless of his brain screaming at him not to. He had a good feeling that the intensity of the man's stare had something to do with it. His heart was beating rapidly now; those onyx eyes were almost hypnotizing.

_It's just work…what I do here doesn't affect 'Light Yagami'…_

He couldn't decide, but he didn't want to just let it go. He'd never gotten a feeling like this, and he'd be flat out lying if he said he wasn't an exhibitionist.

_**Don't leave me 'til I'm satisfied. I won't say no to something I haven't tried. I won't object to my hands and feet being tied, this girl don't know 'bout being shy…**_

_I'll just let _him_ decide._

Fingers still clenching the pink fabric, his eyes met those of the man before him. He sent him a questioning look beneath his long lashes as he wiggled his hips a bit, eyes moving from the underwear and back up to the man's charcoal orbs.

The man brought his thumb to his lip for a moment, as if in thought, before removing it to speak, and the question seemed unrelated to the boy's offer. "How old are you?"

The question startled the brunette and he blinked, his chocolate eyes widening as his Kira mask cracked and he suddenly felt like Light Yagami again. His face began to heat up as he suddenly felt very exposed.

"O-Old enough," he stuttered in response.

The man leaned forward, looking him straight in the face which only proved to make him blush more. "…I highly doubt that."

Then they were in some kind of staring contest, as if the man was daring Light to object and effectively lie to his face. Light found himself speechless, and eventually just averted his eyes to escape the man's silent challenge.

"Why do you even care?"

"How much do you make in a week?" the man blatantly avoided his question.

"What? I don't see how that's any of your business-"

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out an impressive wad of money. He went through it, counting out a certain amount faster than it took Light to blink. "Do me a favor…"

Light was about to refuse, as he most definitely wasn't going to be doing any sexual favors for anyone, but what the man said next shocked him: "What you just did…don't do it for anyone else for the rest of the week. I'll be back tomorrow around ten. Goodnight."

With that said, the man turned to the door, slouching as he walked out and leaving Light with roughly $4000 in his hand.

**Author's Note: Alright, so I'm not sure if this will be a one shot-ish story done in a few chapters or if I'll develop a plot for it and write out a longer story. Please let me know what you'd prefer so I can better plan this story. Regardless of what the outcome is, there will be some sex & sexual scenes in this story between our favorite detective and serial killer. :D**

…**Oh, and by the way, 'Kira' means 'sparkle' in Japanese, so I thought it was a pretty believable stage name for a stripper. XD And I totally laughed out loud when I realized that that means that Light's righteous God title actually means sparkle…ALL HAIL THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD, SPARKLE~! *P***

…**So yeah…Review! ^^**


End file.
